xvigilantefandomcom-20200214-history
YanderX series
The YanderX series is the first official project to be written by The X Group, and consists of 5 universes. However, the series has been halted either until The X Group's members handle their personal problems or until Yandere Simulator releases. General Plot Focusing mainly on the first version(s) of Dan Smith, and as his alter ego X, the YanderX series will follow Dan's journeys, hardships, happiest moments and darkest hours. Dan must battle with insanity, his moral code, and several other hardships and threats sometimes even from beyond the grave. Scrapped Concepts * In the earliest versions of X: Chapters 1-4, John Jones was initially going to have a girlfriend named Olivia, the only person that John did not feel superior to. Like him, she would have an inflated superiority complex but would be somehow removed from the story before the second story arc of X: Volume One. * James Smith was supposed to die before, during, or most likely just after the events of X: Chapter Four, but that possibility was quickly removed as the story progressed and evolved. * X: 2043 was going to be a "bad ending" for the characters, but was changed during the final stages of development. The general idea eventually inspired and formed the foundations for Dystopia and SNAP. * An un-named armored figure (that eventually inspired The Cold) was going to appear in X: Volume Two, as a version (or impostor) of Dan Smith from an alternate future, in which everything he knew and loved was dead, and that he was sent here to prevent this future. When the general story was smoothed out and made slightly more realistic, this concept did not fit in and was scrapped. * Olivia Brown-Smith was going to meet and interact with The Journalist during the events of The Protector, although quickly this seemed outlandish and was removed. * A reference to the character L from the Death Note manga, anime, and live action adaptations was originally going to be included in X: Chapter Two, but was dropped due to the paranormal element in Death Note that is not present in the current main timeline. The scrapped line from James Smith would have had him ask if X was the name of a Japanese Private Investigator, mixing up X with L. The line was replaced with a reference to the Dark Horse Comics character also known as X. * John Jones was initially going to be a pervert and have an unnatural attraction to Saki Miyu. * Several earlier concepts for the "X" Character completely avoided the Yandere Simulator aspect of this universe. The Earliest known draft of X was set in the Dark Knight Trilogy Universe. Origins (In-Universe) The Protector and the Yandere Simulator timelines were initially separate, but due to an unknown event, The Protector's world merged with a perfect copy of Yandere Simulator's. However, other than The Protector's involvement in 1989 (known as 1980's Mode in the real world), there was initially no major changes to the Yandere Simulator timeline. When Dan Smith was born, the timeline(s) fractured, and Reality itself could not predict the fate of the newborn, and as a result created the YanderX Multiverse, with 3 outcomes for Smith's future (X: 2043, Dystopia and [[SNAP|''SNAP'']]). However, the timelines were still breaking apart, and Reality created Agent X and Childhood to repair everything. As a result, several versions of Dan Smith were scattered throughout Reality, being placed in already existing universes and completely original ones.